Good Morning Sunshine
by Dark-Angel-Shui-17
Summary: On a beautiful day, all peace is disrupted as we turn our gaze to the Gundam pilots’ house. Especially when Quatre gets into the coffee, Wufei has girl problems, and Relena won’t leave Heero alone again.


_Good Morning Sunshine!_

(A/N: I was bored one day, so I wrote this. Enjoy!)

WARNING: OOC-ness! I try not to do it, but for humour purposes, it must be done. Please don't hurt me. (OOC-ness includes Trowa talkativeness, Relena fangirlishness and Quatre grouchy and then uber-hyper) You have been warned, so don't bug me about it .

* * *

Duo came out of his room, yawning and stretching. He sat down at the table and, seeing a pot of coffee on it, poured himself a cup and took a sip. 

"Mmm . . . coffee . . . Good!" he said, getting his first caffeine buzz for the day

A few minutes later, Quatre stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine!" Duo said in a chipper voice.

Quatre glared. "Shut up, Duo."

Duo, unused to this aggressive tone (at least from Quatre), innocently asked, "Why?"

"I was out until 3 am drinking and now I have a hangover." Quatre rested his head on table and groaned.

Duo: o.o? (Clueless)

"I thought you only drank non-alcoholic drinks. How could you get a hang—?"

"You'd be surprised," Quatre interrupted, looking like the living dead as he flicked his eyes up at Duo.

"Well, have some coffee. Maybe you'll feel better!" Duo said cheerfully, grabbing another mug.

"That's doubtful." But Quatre took a sip of the coffee, albeit grudgingly. "Mmm . . . Not bad." Suddenly he started to shake, kinda like a kid who's had too much sugar. "Caffeine . . . processing. . ."

Duo's eyes widened. "Oh no. . ."

"HelloDuohowareyoutoday? Imprettygoodbutmyheadhurtsohwelllifecantbeperfect."

(Translation: Hello, Duo, how are you today? I'm pretty good, but my head hurts, oh well, life can't be perfect.) Quatre sat up straight, staring at Duo and grinning like a maniac (which, at that point, he pretty much was).

Duo: O.O;;

As he edged his chair away from Quatre, Duo groped under the table. "Now, where'd I put that gun? Ah—" He pulled out a gun that had been duck-taped to the underside of the table. (Any guesses as to who put it there?)

"Whatsthatforisheeroaround? Idontthinkhesupyethewasoutallnightwithrelena." (Translation: What's that for is Heero around? I don't think he's up yet, he was out all night with Relena.)

Duo's eyes widened again. "WHAT?"

As if on cue, Heero suddenly ran in through back door, slammed it shut, and locked the sixteen locks on it (all in less than fifteen seconds). He leaned against table, panting slightly.

"Good morning sunshine!" Duo said.

"Goodmorningsunshine!" (Translation: Good morning sunshine!) Quatre echoed.

Heero raised his eyebrow at Quatre, but said nothing.

"So . . ." Duo started, linking his fingers together and smirking, "how was your evening?"

"I was running from Relena all night," Heero said shortly. "That. . .woman is relentless."

Suddenly Relena's voice drifted into the room. "Oh, Heero!"

Heero pulled out his gun. "Where's her voice coming from?"

"There," Duo said, taking a sip from his coffee mug and jerking his thumb at the window, which was partially open. Relena was waving frantically on the other side.

Heero muttered something along the lines of: "Target spotted; moving to evade. . ." and dived behind Quatre's chair.

Quatre, of course, was totally oblivious. "Mmm . . . goodcoffee!" (Translation: Mmm . . . Good coffee!)

"Thank you for such a lovely evening, Heero! I'll call later!" Relena chirped (shudder) in a far-too-cheerful voice, as if she had _enjoyed_ chasing Heero down like an escaped criminal.

. . . .Then again. . . .

In any case, with a blown kiss of farewell, the sixteen-year-old minister skipped off.

Heero stood up, sighing. "Finally."

Duo smirked, about to make a smart comment, when he slammed his hand on the table. "Oh, damn! I forgot to say 'Good morning sunshine' to her!"

Before Heero could make a comment, Quatre piped up. "Wantsomecoffeeheero? Itsreallygood! Itreallyperksyouup! WHEE!" (Translation: Want some coffee, Heero? It's really good! It really perks you up! WHEE!)

As Duo and Heero looked on, Quatre (poor, caffeinated Quatre) started running around kitchen in circles.

Heero shot Duo a glare. "You gave him caffeine?"

Duo, in all his innocence (cough), replied, "Is that a bad thing?"

Heero re-aimed his gun (prior to this it had been aimed at the window, just in case Relena came back). "Of course not. It just makes him go insane, you braided baka."

"Eep!" Duo dived behind the fridge, pulling his braid behind him.

Before Heero could actually start firing, however, Wufei stumbled into kitchen wearing a hoody, the hood pulled up over his head. He had an uncharacteristically spaced-out look on his face as well.

Duo called from behind the fridge, "Good morning sunshine!"

Wufei didn't respond, which was in itself odd, since he usually met Duo's ramblings with some sarcastic comment or another. He sat down, his face a mask of terror, for lack of a better phrase.

Quatre, once again, ignored the obvious. "Hiwufeihowareyou? Haveagoodnight? IsuredidalthoughIreallyhavetogettobedearlierwantsomecoffee?" (Translation: Hi, Wufei, how are you? Have a good night? I sure did although I really have to get to bed earlier, want some coffee?)

Wufei stared straight ahead. "I—I—I—"

Heero sat down across from the Chinaman, one eyebrow raised. "What happened?"

"Ergh. . ." Wufei put his head in his hands.

Duo came out from behind the fridge. "Man, he's completely trashed." He put a hand on Wufei's shoulder. "Wufei? Wuffles? What happened?"

"I met—a girl last night. Called her weak, and—" He moaned, putting his face in his hands. "Turns out that she was a female samurai. She challenged me to a katana duel. . ."

"Yes. . . and . . .?" Heero trailed off, an edge of impatience to his voice.

Wufei stared at the table, dejected. "I . . . lost."

Duo and Heero exchanged looks. "All right, and the problem is?"

Wufei pushed back hood.

Heero, Duo and Quatre: O.O;;;

"SHE CUT OFF YOUR PONYTAIL?" they shouted at the same time.

Indeed, Wufei's ponytail was now no more than a little stub of hair on the back of his head.

Wufei's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Naw—ya don't say!" He sighed, and proceeded to bang his head on the table.

At that moment Trowa walked in.

"Good morning sunshine!" Duo piped up.

Trowa stared at him for a moment, then sat at the table. "Morning." Silence stretched for a few moments, before his eyes flicked to Wufei. "What happened to Wufei? Wait a minute . . ." He stared at the Chinese's head. "Something's different . . . I know something's different. Wufei, do you have eye shadow on?

Duo and Heero: -.-;;

"You . . . are . . . dead," Wufei growled, hands clenched on his katana.

"No, really, do you have eye shadow on? And. . .is that lipstick on your cheek?" Trowa continued, oblivious to his peril.

Duo grinned. "So, Wuffles, what went on _before_ you got your hair chopped off?"

"Huh? Hair chopped off?" Trowa asked.

Wufei glared at Duo. "None of your business."

Heero suddenly broke out of his usual silence. "Wait, I saw you last night in that club. I ducked in to try and escape from Relena, and you were in a back corner with—mmff!

The 'mmff' came from when Wufei's hand clamped over Heero's mouth. "Don't say it!"

Heero pried Wufei's hand away, unfazed. "It was no one we knew. . .I was just going to say that you were making out with a very attractive young lady."

Duo's grin grew bigger, and he started to sing, "Wufei's got a girlfriend, Wufei's got a girlfriend . . ."

Wufei sat himself back down and pouted slightly. "Not anymore . . . she dumped me after I called her weak. Stupid onna. . . ."

"Okay, and where does the hair getting chopped off come in?" Trowa interjected.

Others . ;;

"LOOK AT MY PONYTAIL, YOU BAKA!" Wufei yelled.

"Oh . . ." Trowa said, raising his eyebrows as if he had just noticed. "You know, my hairstylist does a much better job on my hair." Just then his watch beeped. "I gotta go—later."

Trowa walked out of kitchen as Heero and Duo grabbed Wufei's arms and stopped him from killing aforementioned uni-banged baka. Quatre continued to be hyper in the background, ignoring the fact that a potential homicide could have taken place mere meters from where he. . .frolicked.

"Wufei! You do not want to kill Trowa!" Duo said through gritted teeth.

"You're right—" Wufei yelled. "I won't kill him—I'll maim that baka!"

"Relax, man. Here, have some coffee." Duo reached for the coffee pot, when Quatre lunged forward.

"NOO! My caffeine!" he screamed, holding the post possessively.

Others: o.o;;

"Who gave Quatre caffeine?" Wufei asked slowly.

"He did." Heero pointed at Duo.

Wufei stared at Duo for a moment before picking up his katana again. "New target."

"ACK!" Duo dived back behind fridge as the sword cut a few millimetres off the tip of his braid.

Just then the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Duo said; he was still behind the fridge.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Why is the telephone behind the fridge?"

"I think you threw it behind there after Relena called you six dozen times in one day," Wufei answered, sheathing his sword.

"Hey, Heero, it's Relena!" Duo said, half-emerging from behind the fridge. "Good morning, sunshine!"

As he stepped further into the kitchen, Heero and Wufei could see the cordless telephone. . . .it was sweatdropping.

"Heero, my beloved!" Relena's voice suddenly rang out, causing Duo to wrench the phone from his ear, biting back several curses. "I must speak to you, Heero!"

"What should I say?" Duo hissed, ears still ringing.

Heero edged towards the door. "Tell her I'm . . . in the shower." He turned, ripped the door open (despite all the locks) and ran out.

Duo turned back to the phone. "Sorry Relena, but he was killed in a mountain climbing accident. . .in the Himalayas. Bye." He hung up, setting the phone of the counter.

Wufei: -.-;;

"What?" Duo shrugged. "Heero's excuses are boring. You'd think he'd have more imagination."

"Duo, he's the perfect soldier," Wufei said dully.

"Oh . . . yeah."

"AAAHH!" Quatre suddenly screamed.

Duo and Wufei jumped. "WHAT?" they asked at the blonde, who was on the verge of tears.

"I'm out of coffee!" He was sitting on the floor, empty coffee pot in his hands. He started crying loudly.

Duo and Wufei: -.-;;

Heero poked his head into the room. "Relena didn't come over, did she?"

Wufei snorted. "As if we'd let that blond nut-job in here."

Heero sat back down at table. "Good. I wish I knew what I did to piss God off so much that he would curse me with that . . . woman.

"HEERO!"

"ACK!" Heero yelped as Relena ran into the kitchen and threw her arms around his waist.

"Heero—you're alive!" Relena squealed, hugging his so hard his back began to make some interesting cracking noises.

_I wish I wasn't_, Heero thought, grimacing. _God, kill me now . . . please?_

"Duo told me you had been killed in a mountain climbing accident—" Relena continued, oblivious to her 'true love's' discomfort. "—but I knew it wasn't true! I knew that our love went so much further than death!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Wufei said, disgusted.

"Likewise, friend," Duo muttered.

"Oh, Heero, darling, is there anything I can get you?" Relena said happily.

"How about some aspirin?" Heero growled. His back was really starting to hurt, not to mention the migraine that always seemed to occur when he was in the same vicinity with the minister.

Relena released him, looking elated. "All right, I'll hop down to the drugstore right away!" She started towards the door, when a little light bulb appeared over Heero's head.

"Wait!" he called. "Get the stuff here." He scribbled an address on piece of paper and handed it to Relena.

"But this place is across town. . ." she said.

"That's the idea." Heero muttered. A little louder, he said, "Oh, please? It's my favourite place to get . . . drugs."

"Well, if you insist. I'll be back soon, my shnuggie-poo!" And she was gone.

"Thank God." Heero collapsed into a chair, rubbing his temples.

"That was insanely disturbing," Duo said.

"No shit," Wufei snorted.

"No . . . More . . . caffeine . . ." was Quatre's addition to the conversation.

Then who walked through the back door but. . .

Zechs! "Hey, have any of you seen Relena?"

"Good morning, sunshine!" Duo beamed, ignoring the question.

A vein twitched in Zechs's temple. "What . . . did . . . you say . . . to me?"

"Don't you remember, Duo? Zechs hates unnecessary sweetness!" Wufei hissed.

"Oops . . ." Duo said, sweatdropping.

"I'll give you sunshine, you baka!" Zechs pulled a bomb out of pocket (he always carried one or two for. . .emergencies).

(Two minutes later)

_:KABOOM:_

The kitchen was now a levelled wreck. Five piles of ashes stumbled out into the street.

"Zechs, must you do that?" Duo coughed.

"I'll admit I did overdo it by a little," Zechs muttered, trying to looked dignified.

"A LITTLE!" Wufei shouted.

Heero began brushing soot off of himself. "Next time, wait until only Duo is in the room before you blow it up."

"'Kay."

"HEY!" Duo yelled.

"Hey, Wufei, I see you took off that eye shadow," Trowa said.

Relena popped up. "Who wants aspirin?"

Quatre, in the meantime, was still crying: "NO MORE COFFEE! WAH!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its affiliated characters. And once again, I apologize for all OOC-ness -.-;;


End file.
